Free Oneshot
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: All them Free oneshotz


You opened your eyes and yawned, you looked over your shoulder only to be greeted by your husband's handsome face, his eyes closed and his red hair hanging in his face. He quietly snored as he snuggled up to you, you turned towards him and smiled.

"Good morning Rin." You say kissing the tip of his nose, he scrunched up his nose but he continued to sleep. You smiled again before you slid out of his arms and into the kitchen.

"Rin still has an hour before he leaves for work." You say as you looked at the clock.

"I'll make him breakfast!" You say as you grab cooking supplies and start cooking.

You just flipped the ham as you felt arms slip around your waist.

"Good morning (Y/N)." You hear a husky voice say in your ear, you giggled.

"Good morning sleepy head. Finally awake I see." You say as you put the ham on a plate.

"I noticed you were gone." Rin said as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

"I thought I'd made you breakfast before you went to work." You say as you turned off the stove.

"I could smell it upstairs, it smells amazing." Rin said smiling and kissed your shoulder.

"Go ahead and sit, I'll make you a plate." You said as you grabbed plates from the pantry.

"Yes ma'am." Rin said as he sat down, you made him and yourself a plate.

"Here you are." You say as you handed him the plate.

"Thanks babe." Rin said as he clapped his hands together, you did the same.

"Thank you for the food." You say together and start eating.

"Its delicious!" Rin said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it." You said smiling.

You looked up at Rin, he had his hair in a pony tail, his pants on and his uniform top undone, showing his black tank top underneath. He was about to take a bite of his food when he looked up at you.

"Something on my face?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"No, I was looking at your handsome face." You said returning his smirk, he blushed and grumbled something inaudible as he looked away.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." You said.

"Shut it." Rin said shoving more food into his mouth, you giggled at him and continued eating.

When you and Rin finished eating you put the dishes away as Rin started to put his uniform together.

"Here let me." You said as you buttoned his shirt, you took his pins and attached them to the cloth shirt, you pinned his name tag in its spot.

"Thanks babe." Rin said kissing the top of your head, you looked up at him and kissed his lips.

"You're welcome." You say with a smile, he smiled back and walked into the main room to put on his shoes, you grabbed his officer cap and followed him. He had just put his shoes on when he stood and faced you.

"Good luck today, Officer Rin." You said smiling.

"I will." Rin said smirking.

"Beat some bad guy ass." You say holding his cap in your hands.

"Yes ma'am!" He said saluting you, you giggled as you pulled his collar and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He quickly won dominance and stuck his tongue into your mouth, his tongue swirled around yours and he sucked on it, when you moaned he smirked as he pulled his tongue out, but he swiftly nibbled on your bottom lip before placing a gentle kiss to your lips once more before fully pulling away.

"I'll see you after work." Rin said with another smirk, you sighed and placed his officer cap ontop of his head.

"Yeah yeah." You said crossing your arms.

"And Maybe when I get home..."

You raised an eyebrow. Rin pulled you close by the hips and breathed heavily on your ear before he said in a husky voice.

"We can continue where we left off from a while ago yeah?" Rin asked as he kissed your ear, you pushed against his chest.

"Just go work already!" You said blushing, turning your back to him. He laughed.

"Hai hai." Rin said as he kissed your head.

"I'll see you after work then." Rin said as he grabbed his car keys and opened the door.

"And (Y/N)." Rin asked, you slowly turned towards him, he had a gentle look on his face as he said the words.

"I love you (Y/N)." He said, you blushed.

"I love you too, Rin." You said blushing, he smiled proudly.

"Okay I'm going now! Love you wifey!" He said with a wink and quickly walked out the door, you sighed.

"Love you too Hubby." You say smiling.

THE END


End file.
